


i cant believe i'm writing vore at 11:33 pm

by seinfeldfan



Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinfeldfan/pseuds/seinfeldfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nut</p>
            </blockquote>





	i cant believe i'm writing vore at 11:33 pm

'aaughh... its so cold out here running from Napoleaon just because you had to go off and say maybe Napoleaon was a "little problematic" ' said Jean Chastel.

'it wwass the truth... wan wan." snikered the Beast of Gevaudan.

Chastel rubbed his head into the Beast's tangled fur

'its too cold..." chastel sighed.

"You could... sleep inside me..." moaned the Beast.

"What does that mean?" Chastel was a little scared.

"You will be warm in my stomach... wan wan..."

"O-okay" chastel whimpered.

Chastel took off his clothes... and put them by a bush.

He climbed into the beast's mouth and through the esophagus until landing in their Stomach.

"Aaaah... this is comfortable..." sighed Chastel as he lulled into sleep.

The Next morning

"Hack, horgh!" the beast ejected Chastel who was covered in slime.

"How was your night, lover?" asked the Beast.

"Aaaugh... It was pefect." moaned Chastel.

The Beast started to lick the slime off of Chastel, starting with his Weenus, which caused him to blush.


End file.
